Favors
by L.C. blip
Summary: Jack has a favor to ask: he wants to learn a dead language and there are only two beings on the planet that know it. The obvious teacher being Pitch.
1. Chapter 1

Favors

Ch. 1

"So Pitch- I need a favor."

It had been almost eight years since his defeat and as strange as it sounded, he and I had an understanding about this weird, almost tense friendship. He would try slinking out from under the bed, and before he could do any real damage I would put him back in his place and then we would have nice long confrontational chats a few days after his failure. He was like that stoic uncle you weren't supposed to mess with but it was too much fun not to, with the creepy house that smells funny.

"Why on earth would I grace you with a favor, Jack? Don't you have someone, anyone, else to bother?" Pitch sighed, flicking his wrist in a dismissive manner.

"Not currently. Besides, you're the only one that can help me with this." I say as I twirl my staff around behind me and bounce on the balls of me feet. Pitch only scoffs, but casts a sideways glance at me to continue. "So anyway, North told me some stories about you being a general and said you stayed on Bunny's home planet for a while."

"He is not incorrect, why do you want to know?"

"I'd like to learn about the Pooka. North doesn't know much, and it would be too annoying to try and interpret Sandy. So then I tried North's library but there's nothing there either."

"Why not ask Bunnymund? He is one after all. I'm sure he could answer all of your annoying questions."

"He doesn't like to talk about it. Besides, the subject matter I'm looking for is definitely not something I want to be talking to him about just yet." I say with a huffed laugh.

"Ah yes, your little crush. I should have known. Let me guess, courting rituals then?" He says as he shakes his head. I hadn't told him about having feelings for Bunny that were more than platonic, but he picked up on the fear I had about being found out. Pitch is a stinker like that.

"All I'm looking for is a list, and a bit of backstory. Can you help or not?"

He laughs and shifts in the direction of a large table and jerks his head for me to follow. We get settled in the two chairs, and I pull out a spiral notebook and pen from the pocket of my hoodie. Flipping it open to first blank page I ready my pen and look expectantly at him.

"First off you have to realize that some of these will not be normal for humans, and while I do know a significant amount more than North, I am by no means fluent in Pookan culture. My time spent with the Bunnymunds was comparatively short. I was only with them for little more than a year."

"Wait. Back up. You stayed with Bunny and his family while you were on his planet?" I ask, wide eyed. Holy crap could this get any better? Not only is Pitch actually agreeing to help me, but I might even get to squeeze out some stories out about a younger Bunny to boot. Color me excited.

"Yes. Aster was the oldest son of Eamon and Forsythia Bunnymund. For the time I was there he took it upon himself to be my guide. With ears and all he was maybe a hair shorter than you are now, Jack." His eyes softened somewhat as he talked.

I laughed good-naturedly, not being able to picture Bunny any way other than the grumpy, handsome, 6'1 anthromorphic rabbit that I've always known him to be. Quick to anger and just as quick to fizzle out after, full of secret smiles and laughs that I know are just waiting to be released. I don't know if Pitch regrets what he did. North had told me that the fearlings took over his consciousness and made him do horrible things, but I'd like to think there's still bits and pieces of General Pitchiner in there, and with what I just saw- I think I'm right.

Two and a half hours later I have my list, and was also able to jot down quite a few interesting facts about Bunny. For example: Bunny was the eldest of six. No wonder he's such a good organizer, I mean, he does Easter all by himself! His favorite snack on his home world was something close to granny smith apples on this planet. Pitch also warned me about chocolate; he said that tiny amounts were alright for Pooka, but anything more than the tiniest taste would make Bunny grow and extra four arms. That led to a multitude of adult thoughts on my part and an exaggerated sigh from Pitch when he noticed my frosted cheeks.

While the stories were great, but now I needed a more in depth explanation of the courting behaviors. There was circling, nose bumping, gifting, and then, for lack of a better term, the proposal. Circling and nose bumps were pretty self-explanatory, with the exception of the former's exceptions: not only circling the intended, but also watching them and their patterns from a distance without being seen. It was how the doe (or me in this case) would assess how capable a buck would be in taking care of its family. The latter's specifications: a single touch of noses and then retreating a few feet away to show respect.

The gifting was apparently pretty wide open. It included everything from cleaning your intended's burrow to show you could take care of them, to fixing something with their favorite food, or making their favorite meal. Even handmade goodies fell into this category, be it for looks or practicality.

"Now, as per their culture, the proposal was something that was deeply personal to one you'd be pursuing. More often than not it was something to remember a deceased family member that was special to them." Pitch told me.

"And how do I find out something that personal about Bunny? Assuming he doesn't spontaneously combust when I start all of this?" I let my head fall to the hard stone of the table with a thunk. I was pretty confident I could pull this most of this off until this last tid bit of information rang out, bringing with it uncharacteristic insecurity. Then a thought occurred to me.

When the date for Easter was close I would worm my way into the Warren and help with the eggs. Bunny wouldn't let me help paint yet, but I was great at herding the eggs to the right places. I remembered one time he didn't notice me come up behind him, and he was muttering in this language I had never heard before. It was melodic and lilting, the syllables flowing together rhythmically even though he was probably cursing.

_"__What was that?" I had asked, genuinely curious. He jumped and smeared the egg with a bedraggled line of bright orange._

_"__Make some noise next time, mate. Can't have all my googies lookin' like this one." He huffed. Swirling the paint across the other side of the egg he deemed it good enough and set it down to wander and dry. "As for the question, it's a new color I mixed up. Callin' it Dayglow." Bunny seemed proud, his shoulders were squared, and a haughty look in his eyes. _

_"__No, what were you saying? What language was that?"_

_"__Ah, ya heard that. It's my native tongue. S'what I grew up speakin'."_

_"__What were you saying?" I asked even though I could guess. Bunny could make a sailor blush if he wanted to. Especially if I pissed him off._

_"__Nothin' that a sprog like you needs to hear. Now go herd the googies to the dye river, we've a yakka__1__day ahead of us."_

"-st. Frost." I lifted my head at the sound of my name. Pitch was looking unamused, his nostrils flared in annoyance. "If you want information, at least feign being mildly interested."

"I am interested. And very thankful for all you've offered." I said, trying to sound as sincere as I felt as I flipped through my pages of notes, and extras to a blank page. "You said you were with the Pooka for over a year, right"? Pitch nodded, "Did you learn any of their language2?"

The question was not one he expected, I don't think. He furrowed his brows and nodded an affirmative. "Yes. I had to learn it enough to be understood. I was injured when the Bunnymunds offered me sanctuary in their home, and as they didn't know my language, but harbored me anyway, I learned theirs."

"I want you to teach me." I said it with conviction, but I was nervous. Even if Bunny was receptive to the circling, bumps, and gifts I didn't have any clue how he would react if I spouted something off in his native language. I'd go ask Tooth later. She seems to have a better understanding of how he would react than I do.

"Pookan is a complicated language, Jack. I will not waste my time or knowledge if all you want to learn is a few words or sentences." Pitch offered in a snide tone.

"I want to do this. I want to be as fluent as you are. I'm not going to half ass something as important as this!" I told him. Pitch needed to know I was serious. I wanted to be able to talk to Bunny in him original language to show him how much I wanted him, and hopefully it would (if all of this went well) be our own secret little code. Just for us.

The Nightmare King eyed me, as if he was gaging my statement's authenticity. As much as I hated to admit it, I needed him. He was the only one that had the knowledge I needed, and when he smiled and revealed those sharpened teeth smugly, he knew exactly what I had silently admitted.

That tawdry, British, bitch.

"Very well. I'll teach you. I expect you here every morning, and if you miss one single day I reserve the right to feed on your nightmares. I know you still have them."

I grimaced, but agreed. It was no secret I still had bad dreams. Three hundred years alone would do that to anyone, but I had no intention of missing anything and I was going to prove it.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later and I was finally starting to differentiate certain syllables and gaining a primitive understanding of basic Pookan. I realized this whilst watching Bunny weed his garden (he muttered a lot) and it also gave me a chance to just sit and observe him. He was planting something one by one, poking a finger into the damp earth and taking a single seed from a leather pouch about his waist and then dropping it in before gently covering the hole. It never ceased to astonish me that he could be that gentle. I'd seen him countless times in battle, or skirmishes, and even sparing with him, throwing his 'rangs with expertise. His hand to hand was even fiercer, I'd watched him and North grapple on more than one New Year's Eve, and until then I never would have thought someone could best North without weapons. I felt a smile grow as I remembered the first time it happened.

_It was three and a half years after we defeated Pitch, and Sandy and I were watching Tooth flitting about directing her fairies. He hovered about shoulder height to me and we traded small talk about how I was coming along as far as getting used to my new title._

_"__It's not really that much different than what I was doing before, to be honest. But being able to be seen… It's intoxicating; the winters are never long enough anymore." I told him, smiling, and then took a sip of the hot coco that he handed me. This stuff was amazing, and I had it as often as I could get away with._

_"__Winter is plenty long as it is." Bunny piped from his burrow of blankets on North's red patterned couch. He always sat on the left most side leaned against the arm. The one time I tried to sit there he grabbed me up and plopped me down on the middle cushion before informing me that the arm was his spot and would not be taken from him. To which I replied something along the lines of him not having his name on it. Many schoolyard insults followed._

_Tooth laughed and flit over to land next to the blue-grey burrito, "It's not so bad, the snowball fights are so much fun! And you can't deny how beautiful some of the winter scenery is can you?" She winked as if daring the artist in him to nullify her claim. All he did was huff and shift deeper into his blankets as I flew over to hover above him. Twirling my staff I turned myself upside down and descended to peer down into the open hole of the blankets._

_"__You can't deny it Cottontail, I've seen you paint tons of winter wonderlands! Not as good as what I do, but… no one's perfect." I chuckled. He growled lightly at me, but I could see the amusement in his eyes. It made me frost a little bit._

_"__There you are! I was wondering if everyone had skipped out on party." North boomed, making me loose balance and topple onto the couch between Tooth and Bunny with an 'AH!'_

_Santa guffawed at the display and walked over to wring the quilts away from the Easter Bunny, clapping him roughly on the shoulders, "Come now old friend, do not be letting your b-rated holiday get you down. Is time to celebrate!" Out of nowhere came a yell and crash. Tooth and I jerked in response, as did Sandy if the coco drenched sand was any indication. _

_It was amazing. North, huge, strong, charismatic North was spread out on the floor in front of the couch. Bunny was standing with North's wrist in a vice grip._

_"__What was that 'bout a b-rate holiday, mate?" His grin dripping confidence._

_The grappling match that started after was epic. They were both strong, with North being built like an Olympian body builder, unfortunately had to sacrifice some speed, and Bunny… built for speed, quicker that I'd like to admit. He easily dodged the bigger man's hands, instead jumping and twisting in the air much like I do in the wind. It went on like that, Bunny getting quick, sharp jabs on North; while North attempted to seize any part of Bunny he could wrap his fingers around. _

_Twenty minutes later Tooth, Sandy and I looked on the scene before us in bewilderment: North was on his knees huffing and puffing admitting defeat, and telling furniture to stop moving. Tooth trotted to him with a giggle, "You alright sugar?" she said as she rubbed circles on his back. Sandy floated in between the two holiday makers then lifted his arm and brought it down ten times forming a 'KO' over his head while his twinkling laugh flowed from his mouth, and me? I let out a 'WOOOO' that rattled the windows._

_"__That was awesome! No wonder you can keep up with me, 'Roo!" I quipped at Bunny. _

_From the floor I heard North flop to his back and say something along the lines of Easter being much finer than a b holiday, then promptly called for Phil to bring out the 'good eggnog' telling Bunny "To the victor, go the spoils my friend." Everyone laughed, even Bunny. I tried not to make my staring obvious, my peripherals showed me his shoulders rising and falling with his mouth grinning wide, and I decided then that I loved his laugh._

A splash brought me out of the memory. Bunny had filled and then dumped a bucket of water over his head, washing a good bit of the soil from his fur. He shook his head and then hopped to a patch of clover a few yards away and proceeded to fling himself down and roll in it. He really did look like a rabbit and I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled past my lips. He froze, and sensitive ears perked up before he called out my name in confusion.

"Jack? That you, ya gumby?" He looked this way and that, not being able to pin point where I was. My answer was a snowball to the back of his head. It made a beautiful explosion of white powder as it connected.

"Damn it Frostbite!"

Laughing, I jumped from my perch and sauntered over to him, plopping myself down on the edge of the clover. "Get all your seeds planted and labeled?"

"I did, ahead of schedule too." He looked pleased, then perplexed, his thick brows furrowing, "When'd you get here?"

"This morning a little after dawn." I said while resting my arms on my crossed legs, my staff across my lap.

His ears twitched as he looked at me with wide eyes, their green almost put his warren to shame. I fought down another frost and stood up, might as well try circling him now while I have the courage to; but to hide my nervousness I threw out a jibe as I walked around him, "Cat got your tongue 'Roo? I'm not all about pranks and tricks; I can sit still when I need to."

His eyes didn't leave me as I finished the circle around the patch of clover, "No," he said, "I guess you're not, mate."

What flimsy hold I had not frosting was lost. I laughed, probably harder and louder than I needed to in my jittery state and called the wind to take me away. I almost wanted to look back, but refused to be that obvious. I couldn't get the quiet tone he used out of my head, so I decided it was high time to go talk to Tooth. She always gave good advice. Like a big sister.

She saw me coming and a smile graced her face. "Hey there sweet tooth, haven't seen you in a while. Let me find Baby and we can go chat." She flit off and I wandered to her guest area.

Her sitting room was huge. And bright. The colors were all sunny oranges and yellows, with shimmering pinks and slips of light blues. The couch I planted myself on felt like it wanted to swallow me whole with how plush it was. Not to mentions the mountains of pillows on it, small compared to the enormous lounge cushions on the floor.

"So," She starts, perching on the arm of the carnivorous couch, "what do you need, Jack?"

"I like Bunny." I blurted; might as well get that part over with, at least this piece of news won't be as shocking as the second. I peeked over at her, hands gripping my trusty staff tight. I was expecting a shocked gasp, but what I got was and excited giggle.

"I know you do. It's great that you decided to tell me, though I wish you would have come to me first instead of Pitch."

"Well he seemed to know more abo- what?!" I blanched, bringing my staff close to my chest; frost covered my cheeks and neck and my eyes felt like they would pop out. "How do you know about Pitch?" I demanded, why wasn't she mad? The sneaky smirk made me weary as she held out her hand, showing me a dull, flat tooth.

"This is Pitch's molar, the one I knocked out. I've been using it to keep an eye on him, imagine my surprise when you started showing up in his memories hehe."

"I wasn't- I'm not helping- he-" All I could do was stutter. Intelligent thought refusing to help me, and damn her- she was immensely enjoying this. She took pity on me and put a hand on my shoulder after I managed a distressed 'How?' and explained.

"I first saw you a few years after we regained the balance. He was targeting foster homes and you put him back in his place, but you didn't show up often until a few months ago. All I was able to make out was a list of courting behaviors and a few… lessons, I guess, he was trying to teach you. Are you really starting to court Bunnymund? How far have you gotten? Are you seriously going to tell him how you feel in his native language?" She was squealing with glee by the end of it.

"I was planning on it, yes, and so far I've only circled him once. While I was over there earlier today, actually. How were you able to see all that though? I thought memories only worked for baby teeth?"

"Nope. Adult teeth are different though, they aren't supposed to be lost so in a way they stay connected, in a way, to the rest of the adult teeth. I'm able to see into the memories contained in the intact teeth by having a lost one." She explained.

"So, because you clocked Pitch and kept his tooth you can use that like an enamel cell phone to connect to the rest of his adult teeth, and see his memories that way?" I asked. Man, that was almost creepy. Who knew teeth could be that advanced.

"Exactly. I try and keep an eye on everyone who gets a blow to the head when we have to fight, just in case they lose any. It may be my job to keep teeth safe, but anyone who knows the right magic can go through someone's memories if they have the teeth; either to gain knowledge about weaknesses or to make them relive things."

"That's really terrifying." She nodded at me with a grim look.

"It happened to Bunny a few hundred years after I met him. We were fighting bugbears that were getting to close for comfort to a small village over the mountains. One caught him and threw him into a rock face. He didn't tell me he had lost one until we got back to North's infirmary, but by then it had been found.

It took North and Sandy a week and a half to magically track down who took it. I don't even remember who it was… But they obviously didn't like us. Poor Bunny was put through some horrible memories before we found and took back his tooth. He stayed holed up in his warren for months after, even locking us out. It took me almost a whole year to convince him to let me keep his tooth safe."

Thank you to those who are following and commenting. It is greatly appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

I stared at her in shock. I had no idea teeth could do that, and to think someone had gotten hold of one of Bunny's… He was one of the strongest fighters I knew, with a noble, if not grumpy, nature. My chest tightened at her revelation; regardless of how much you hate someone there was a line you didn't cross, at least in my book.

The next two weeks were difficult. The lessons with Pitch were getting more difficult, I was having some trouble with the pronunciation. I guess it's because of the difference in face structure I had from Bunny, but I was determined, damn it. Pitch was actually being nicer to me. He would offer encouragement, and would let me take breaks. The breaks were my favorite; it was when he would get nostalgic and tell me all kinds of stories from when he was on Bunny's home world.

"Aster would get so mad at Eamon. It was quite a sight- seeing them both fighting over the last fruit in the dish, when they had a tree out back that grew them all year round!" Pitch chuckled.

"Why would they fight if they could go get more?" I asked through a chuckle.

"The name escapes me, but it was a fruit that mostly resembles this planet's green apples, at least in taste. On the Pooka home world it was more of an orange color, with ridges and a single large seed. They never fully ripened on the branch, they had to be picked, and left to sit for atleast three days for them to ripen. And as you know, Bunny is not one for patience." Pitch smirked.

"So he chased his younger brother 'cause he ate it before he could? Seems kind of childish."

"It was. But Aster was only about the human equivalent of maybe twelve. That is how children behave; though it didn't stop their mother from bouncing off after them, and making them replace the hay in all the nests. It took them the better part of the week just to gather enough for the task."

I laughed and then watched his face. He had that look again, the one that hinted at missing the good ol' days. Or in his case, the Golden Age. He'd told me bits and pieces, and I learned even more from North. The Russian told me all about General Pitchiner. How noble he was, how hard he fought against the darkness of the fearlings…

"Hey, Pitch?" I asked, and he hummed. "Do.. do you ever miss being a general? Like, do you ever want your old life back?"

"Part of me misses that life every day, and I regret ever agreeing to guard the Black Gate that kept the fearlings at bay. But the other part understands. People need fear, Jack, at least a little bit. It helps with self-preservation. Besides, Lunanoff and I have an understanding of sorts, at least we do now."

"What kind of understanding?" I asked. The moon talks to Pitch, weird.

"I let his Guardians keep me in line, and he doesn't ask me to join you all as adamantly." Pitch smirked, "That's enough for today, Jack. It's already late in the afternoon, and I'd like to get some rest."

I nodded and mulled over his last comment as I stood up and grabbed my staff. The wind brought me up to the tunnel to the outside, but I stopped and hovered for a brief moment.

"I think you'd make a great Guardian." Then off I went. I still had an Easter Bunny to see.

But first, a pit stop at one of my favorite orchards. Apples give you energy, don't ya know?

The Warren was warm and breezy when I arrived, much calmer than I felt. I had two things on my to-do list today: another circle, and a nose bump. If only my hands would stop shaking.

I found Bunny next to the dye river weeding, instead of painting, so I carefully hidmy sack of frosted apples for later; then flew a wide circle around him, frosting the weeds as I went. I was being useful, and got to check off the first item on my list. The easy part was done.

"Howdy, Cottontail." I smirked.

"Snowflake." He nodded. Wow. That name's new.

"Need some help? I promise not to freeze you."

"Sure thing, that bit there needs weedin'." He pointed toward a section near the edge of the dye river then off I went.

Weeding seemed easier for me than it did for him. I used my frost to freeze the plants so they were relatively easy to yank up and add to Bunny's slowly growing pile. We talked about this and that, and the conversation, surprisingly, never lulled into an awkward silence; there were a few comfortable ones, but not awkward. He never once asked why I circled him, maybe he didn't notice. But then again maybe he did, and just didn't know what to think of it. I'm betting on the latter.

With his garden all nice and weeded I stepped back and shook my head at the enormous mountain of weeds we had accumulated. This thing had to be over eight feet tall, and about half as wide. Part of me wanted to jump in it, but I had to remind myself that I was here to help, not hinder. My stomach decided that it was the perfect time to let me know how upset it was at being ignored, so I flit off and grabbed our snacks.

"Hey, Bunny! Catch!" I said as I tossed him a frosted apple. He caught it and quirked a bushy brow at me before taking a bite.

"Didn' know you liked healthy food, ice block. Figured you for a junkie."

"I'll haff you know, I was a vegetarian for mosht of my three hundred yearsh of existenshe." I said around a mouthful of fruit flesh. After I swallowed I added: "Besides, these are my favorites." I was being honest too, they were my first choice in snackage.

"Fair dinkum? They're mine too." He told me. I wanted to smirk and tell him I knew that already, but didn't want to answer how so I took another bite to keep quiet.

"Why were ya a vegetarian? Surely ya know how to hunt." He asked.

I organized my thoughts as I chewed and eventually said "Of course I know how to hunt. And I did for the first decade or so, but the animals were the only ones that could see me and didn't try to kill me. The kids couldn't, and all the spirits I happened to come by weren't exactly welcoming. That's actually the reason behind sixty-eight." My admission at the end was mumbled. I still felt guilty for ruining that Easter Sunday, and worse still that someone had gotten hurt.

"Frostbite- " He tried to start, but I barreled on- switching back to the animal subject.

"The animals were my friends. They'd let me pet them, and some even tried to follow me around. It was nice. So the thought of eating one of them made me physically sick to my stomach. I couldn't kill them and chase them away, they were all I had." I finished with a slight smile, more to make Bunny feel better than for myself. He looked shocked, if not a little guilty.

"I'm sorry Jackie. I didn' know." Bunny mumbled. His ears were pressed against his head and he hunched forward from his sitting position. I knew the apology was for my previous situation, and for the aftermath of the blizzard I had caused. I learned firsthand what the meaning of a black temper truly was, and boy did Bunny fit it to a T.

"C'mon now, honey buns, it's all over and done with. But if you feel that guilty about it…" I let the sentence die off as I formed a snowball behind my back and grabbed my staff, then let loose.

It hit him square in the face and for a second I don't think he quite knew what happened. By the time he bounced up, rubbing the snow from his muzzle, I was already in the air laughing like a loon. He cursed and bounded after me. I love our chases, but the trick to not getting caught is to keep out of reach of things he could jump off of; like trees, rocks, egg soldiers... just to name a few. He tried that trick, but I was still just out of his reach.

I hovered near one of the tunnels that lead to the North Pole and looked around but found no sign of Bunny. He'd gotten sneakier since I started visiting him, and when he disappeared it made me suspicious. I had almost completed a full three-sixty turn when one of Bunny's boomerangs smacked the back of my wrist that held my staff. I gasped and clutched it to my chest as I fell, only to be pounced on by a mass of grey fir that landed us safely in a tucked roll onto the ground.

"I have half a mind to throw you in the river, ya little root rat." He grumbled, but the smile in his voice told me he was all talk. Though, he was totally invading my bubble. Not that I cared. He had his paws on my arms holding me down, and was settled over my legs so I couldn't get up. All I managed was a breathy chuckle. Then an idea popped up. If I could just lift up onto my elbows I could bump his nose!

"Alright, Kangaroo. I'll give you this round. You win. Let me up."

Bunny smirked at me and released my arms. Seeing my chance I rose up and touched my nose to his. He didn't flinch away at first, but I had made it quick with my eyes closed and had scooched out from under him and was walking to pick up my staff. Twirling it behind me I turned to him with wide grin; Bunny was standing now, and had taken a few steps in my direction.

"Later, Peter Cottontail." I said, and flew off.

**Thank you to those who reviewed and are following so far, I hope you continue to enjoy it. Please let me know if you find any mistakes so I can fix them. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I kind of had a bit of trouble with chapter, but ultimately really liked how it turned out.**

**I'm glad you all are enjoying it so far, and hope you continue to do so. Please let me know if you see any errors that need fixing! **

CH 4

It had been three weeks since I'd last seen Bunny. With the start of autumn, and lessons with Pitch I felt swamped. But I was really starting to grasp the lessons now. I could say plenty of simple sentences and phrases, and I finally for Koz to teach me swear words. I grinned the entire day.

_"__Tá tú__go bhfuil canúint i bhfad níos fearr, Jack-mhaith.__" _(You're dialect is much better, very good Jack.) Koz said.

I smiled at him. "_Níl sé__chomh dona nuair a fhaigheann tú an ceart sreabhadh__."_(It's not so bad once you get the flow right.)

Koz had told me multiple times how impressed he was at my dedication to this. I had to bribe Jamie to get me another two notebooks, both of which were full now, to keep all my notes organized.

"_A__istriú_ _sliocht seo_."(Translate this passage.) Koz says and points to a piece of paper he had written on.

"Tá grá cairdeas atá trí thine. Tá sé an tuiscint ciúin, muinín fhrithpháirteach, a roinnt agus forgiving. Is dílseacht trí amanna maith agus olc. Settles sé ar feadh níos lú ná foirfeachta agus déanann liúntais do laigí an duine."(Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses.) I smiled as I finished it and looked at him slyly.

"That was impressive, Jack. I see you've been paying attention." He nodded and began piling papers up.

"That was oddly sentimental of you, Koz. Pray tell, why did I have to translate that?"

He smiled vaguely and looked over. His eyes were soft, softer than I could ever remember them ever being. Like he really was acting like my Uncle, giving me advice based on years of experience. It made my heart clench.

"Just a thought to keep in mind, Jack." He said softly.

Despite being the bad guy, Koz was pretty cool to hang out with. Sure, he was snobby and pretentious, but he was okay. He told me about his daughter, on holy crap: Mother Nature was his kid. And I told him about my sister, and how I'd saved her. That story was privileged information; I hadn't even told Bunny that yet. Only Tooth and now Koz knew about it.

He shooed me out about an hour later, and I decided to go see Tooth. Maybe she'd let me play with Baby for a bit today. The flight to her palace was nice, the mountains were as green as ever.

I landed on one of her balconies and was getting ready to jump out as I heard her voice. I'm glad Baby Tooth stopped me. She flew straight to my nose and started to chirp in a hushed tone, and that's when I heard it. Australian strine. Bunny was here. And he was talking to Tooth.

"Ya don't understand, Toothie. He knows things he shouldn'." He said and gestured wildly with his hands. "The circlin', nudging noses', the food… It's makin' me bonkers."

"Why? Maybe he's just reading up on rabbits to try and annoy you. He loves to get a rise out of you, you know." Tooth covered for me. I loved her.

"If that's the case, he needs to stop. It's hittin' my instincts hard. Now, they don't rule me- so stop with the look; but it was hard to ignore him in the beginning, and now… I dunno what to do." Bunny slumped down and sighed.

"Well, what would you do if Jack was doing all this on purpose? And not to get a rise." Tooth asked, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder.

Bunny was silent, his ears dropped to lie flat against his head. "Why would he do it on purpose?"

"What if he liked you? Would that be so bad, Aster?" Tooth gave him a sympathetic look.

"Not at all, you know that. But it doesn' explain how he knows how Pooka court. I've never spoken about it to him, nor have I gone into detail with you or North."

"Maybe he's just getting lucky with an in depth rabbit book he stole from a library. You know how much he loves to read." Tooth giggled.

"Too right. Actually surprised me, that. Had no idea Snowflake was that eloquent." Bunny honked a laugh. He reached out and gave her a one armed hug before stepping away and tapping his foot to open a rabbit hole.

"Oh, Bunny!" Tooth said and reached out a hand. "Try courting him back to see his reaction. Maybe that will help answer your question." He nodded then dropped down. As soon as the hole closed up she let out a scream and fluttered around in a circle.

"Oh this is so exciting!" She said to a group of her fairies.

"I'll say." I chuckled, coming out from behind the pillar I hid behind.

"Oh! Hi Jack! So I take it you heard some stuff?" She grinned at me.

"Yes, I did. Thanks for covering for me."

"No problem, sweet tooth."

"So I'm freakin' him out and he can't figure out why?" I asked and hopped up onto the crook of my staff so I could be eye level with her.

"That's the gist of it. He can't figure out how you know to do the stuff that you're doing."

"If that blows his mind, then finding out Pitch is the one teaching me would make him spontaneously combust." I laugh. Tooth nods and giggles behind her hand.

She gestures me toward one of her many sitting rooms for tea and I gratefully follow. She asks how my lessons are going, and tells me how Bunny came to her after my little nose bump incident practically vibrating with nerves because of it.

"You really should have seen him; the poor guy was so flustered. He kept going on about it." She stood abruptly, making me jump, and started waving her arms, "He nosed me, Toothie!" She tried and failed to mimic his accent. I was clutching my side I was laughing so hard.

When we calmed down she went to ask what all goes into courting a Pooka, she asked about the nose bumps, the circling, everything. I told her about the times I'd circled him and the nose bump. I revealed how nervous I was before I did it. She cooed at how adorable I was sounding.

"So after all this is said and gone through how are you going to ask him to be his partner? I know that mating is usually a long process, Bunny's told me that much, but he said that usually the courting is to establish exclusivity. Like being engaged I guess."

"I haven't really thought about it. I still have a ways to go before I'm eloquent enough in Pookan. I'll have to ask Pitch if there's any special thing to say when that time comes. I'd like to make it meaningful, so he knows I meant everything I did up to that point. How mad would he be if I showed up and asked him to screw me in his native language? That would kind of ruin the effect." Tooth's shrill laugh was all the answer I needed to lose it, myself.

Baby Tooth fluttered next to her mother and pointed behind me. North was using the Aurora. Tooth sped out through the balcony, and I grabbed my staff hot on her heels.

Tooth hovered, and I landed next to the brightly sparkling globe and warily looked around. North was nowhere to be seen, the yetis were gone, and there was tiny powder purple footprints covering the floor.

"What on earth happened?" Tooth whispered. The mini fairies chirped over her shoulder, shrugging their tiny shoulders. I looked around, creeping forward. The elves were up to something and no one was safe. Ever since the Easter that was ruined the Easter Elf, who I have named Vlad, has become somewhat of an organizer for the rest of the elves. He led pranks that were less fun, and more destructive. North came strutting into the globe room and I knew Vlad had struck again. Covering the huge Russian was lavender powder. Glittery smiley-face stickers littered his beard as well.

Tooth gasped and flew to him. "What happened?"

"That damn elf has lost his mind! Powder everywhere! Stickers covering every flat surface!" He raved and picked a yellow sticker out of his beard. "Bunny is looking for instigator, but no luck yet. I am gravely in need of assistance." I was trying not to choke on my laughter. This was hilarious. And then I heard Bunny.

"Ní féidir Creidim na elves diabhal raibh seo. Gach mo lí, imithe! Dia damnaigh é!"(Can't believe these damn elves did this. All my pigment, gone! God damn it!) He hissed. He carried with him Vlad. The little elf had a horribly smug look on his face for having been caught. I didn't trust it.

I understood what he said and knew he cursed so it shouldn't have surprised me, but there was something about how he said it that made it sound super inappropriate. I frosted all the way up to my ears. And daydreaming about if he used that kind of language in bed would be a really bad idea on my end, so I clamped that lid down nice and tight.

As I was avoiding looking at Bunny I missed the odd hand signal Vlad gave his minions. That also meant I was too slow to warn the others about the explosion of purple powder that happened immediately after. We were all completely covered in it. Not a separate color to be seen other than lavender. Everywhere. The blast sent Tooth hurdling into North, who turned and tried to shield her from it. I was thrown back into the railing, my staff clattering about a yard away. I had no idea what happened to Bunny, but from the muttering I heard through the haze of my whiplash off to my left meant he was alright.

"How ya goin', Frostbite? Alright?" Came Bunny's voice next to me ear. I wanted to open my eyes but they were caked with powder and I didn't want to get powder in them. It would probably be painful.

"I'm okay. I need a bathroom to get this stuff off." I said and groped for my staff. I heard him shift and wood was pressed to my palm, then furry fingers wrapped around my wrist.

"Let's get you cleaned up, mate." I nodded and let him lead me away. From behind me North was yelling in Russian, and Tooth was directing her fairies to start the clean-up.

In the bathroom I felt around for the sink, and then the knobs to turn the water on. Thankfully Bunny guided me or I would have been looking for days. I heard the water start flowing and soon felt a damp cloth being pressed to my eyes. The touch was gentle, softly removing the powder and gliding over my eyes, and then my brows. Down over my nose, and across my cheeks, forehead, and chin. I kept my eyes closed, just enjoying this. I loved being touched; having not had any contact for three-hundred years, but it was not something I was comfortable asking for.

With it all gone, at least from my face, I looked to see Bunny rinsing the rag he'd used out. He surprisingly didn't get hit with anything. I guess he saw Vlad's signal and ducked behind something just in time. He looked over and offered a smile which I mirrored.

"Thanks for the clean-up, Cottontail."

"Aster. Not Cottontail, not Kangaroo- Aster."

The fanboy in me squealed. I knew his name was Aster. Koz and Tooth used it quite often when speaking about him. But just because I knew his name didn't give me the right to call him by it. Except now, I could. He had offered it. Feeling boldly empowered I stood and placed a hand on his shoulder before lifting up onto my toes to bump his nose.

"Thanks Aster."

His ears swiveled forward, focusing on me, before he bumped his nose against my forehead.

"Ya welcome, Jackie."

**Tbc…**

**Hope you enjoyed it! ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**To: ****snowing-in-the-spring-time****-I'm so glad you like the story so far. Coming from a fellow author that means a lot! ****J**

**To: ****MO-5431****- I'm very happy you like the story so far. ****J****I do have plans for Vlad, and Koz. I'm debating on adding one-shots to this after I finish the main story to further the development of Koz and Vlad. **

**To: ****MyHeartsDesire****- I'm super happy you like it and my other one too! It makes me happy that other authors like my work. As for the language- I decided to use Gaelic. I saw another person that used it in a fic, and decided to look it up to see what it sounded like. It was really awesome and sounded really pretty so I decided to use it, and to make things easy I used google translator for it.**

Ch. 5

After Aster bumped me I was extra early to see Koz the next morning. I was vibrating in my excitement to tell him about what happened. The schoolboy in me was on cloud nine. I flew as fast as wind could carry me to his lair the next day, arriving almost two hours before I needed to.

"You will not believe what happened to me!" I sang.

"I can practically guess, Jack. It must be the reason you're here so early." The shadows said. I landed in the middle of the room next to the huge table we used for the lessons.

"He nosed me back!" I squealed at him, I had fisted my hands in his robes and shook him back and forth to drive my point home. Koz laughed and motioned for me to sit. He dug out some papers and spread them out. I looked them over, but didn't see anything new.

"Well it looks like the courting is going well, then?" He asked. I nodded furiously. "I knew it would. The rabbit was quite obvious about his fears. He didn't even try to lie to himself this time." Koz finished with a smirk. He was trying to bait me into asking. Of course it worked.

"What do you mean?"

"His greatest fears have changed since you became a guardian. It used to be losing belief, and fading away." He paused like he was wanting me to finish his thought. He needed to pick someone else; I was quite oblivious to what he was getting at. I waved my hand at him to continue. He sighed.

"You really don't get where I'm going with this, do you?"

"Nope!" I said, popping the 'p'.

"Aster's greatest fear has changed from losing believers to losing you. He's quite smitten with you, Jack." He said, amused.

I balked at him. Aster was scared of losing me? My heart fluttered. Maybe this whole courting thing could move a little faster than I thought, since he was obviously not adverse to my advances. Then I remembered something.

"When I ask to become his partner… is there any special thing or way I have to say it?"

"Yes, actually. Though it doesn't really matter what the bulk of the statement is, as long as it is accompanied by a very personal gift from you. Something you hold very dear. Usually the phrase, or variation of, 'Into your hands I place my heart.' accompanied it." Koz said, as he rubbed his chin.

I thought on that. What could I give Aster that was deeply personal to me? I didn't have anything. I had my den near Burgess, but all I had in there was an old mattress, a few quilts and pillows, and (now) some drawings from Jamie's group. The most important things I had were my staff, and my tooth box. That's when a light bulb lit up in my mind. I could give Aster my baby teeth. My gift to him could be my memories of who I was before I died, how I became Jack Frost. I think the memories, and the fact that I was now pretty fluent in Pookan would be a great way to show him how much he meant to me. At least I hoped so. I recounted my thoughts to Koz and asked for his opinion.

"I'm not an expert on the whole romance scene. But, if I were in Aster's place, I would like to think I would be humbled, and honored at the lengths you've gone for him." He smiled and looked like an uncle again. It was something that was becoming heartwarming to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke again.

"Learning a dead language from the Boogieman? What a way to win someone's heart." He laughed. I chuckled with him.

Suddenly Koz stiffened and a dark look crossed his features. I stilled as well and tried to listen for whatever made him change.

"It would seem that our time is being cut short. Best you leave now, Jack." Was all he offered before melting into the shadows.

I looked around, my staff held tight in front of me ready for defense. I needn't have worried, as it was only Baby Tooth. What surprised me was Big Tooth following her.

"Jack, why didn't you come when the aurora was signaled?" She asked. She didn't sound mad, or upset. Just curious.

"I didn't see it, what happened?" I asked, already floating up and following her back out.

"Wendigo. A pack of four."

I shuddered. Those were some nasty creatures. For those who are unfamiliar with what a Wendigo is I'll educate you. They are a very large creature, humanoid and stand maybe eight to ten feet in height. Wendigo's are half demon, half beast creature that have been driven mad by the need to consume flesh. What's worse is that they aren't stupid. Cannibals with a brain. I had dealt with one or four during my three-hundred years, and I really didn't want a repeat. But they were hanging around the outskirts of my town. I wasn't going to let them hurt anyone I cared about.

"Let's do this, then." I said as a look of determination settled on my face. These bad boys wanted a fight? I'll give them one.

Minutes later Tooth and I were zipping through the sky, heading deeper into the forest, when I saw a flash of gold. Sandy had his whips out and snapping at one, keeping it backed into a rock ledge. He was fine. Next I looked for North. He and Aster were being circled by the other three.

Tooth looked at me and smirked. I knew what she was wanting to do, and I was happy to oblige. The wind stilled beneath me and down I fell. When I was about five feet from the ground the wind gathered me up again, and with a burst of speed sent me into a wide arc, parallel with the ground, around and behind the wendigos. With the butt of my staff dragging the ground, I was able to put enough oomph into my little trick to not only ice over the ground the monsters stood on, but managed to freeze two of them to the ground. Effectively signing their death certificate as North and Aster rushed forward to deal with them.

Tooth tried distracting the third, but it was too much for her. She was losing ground, barely able to dodge the giant clawed hands trying to rip her to shreds. I snarled deep in my throat and flew to her aid. I shot a blast of ice at the monster, and it connected with its forearm. I smirked, it screamed. Slinging its frozen limb, Tooth was hit and thrown to the ground with a sickening crunch. The ice I blasted it with was special. It was something North, Sandy, and I had been working on. The ice I developed with them was lethal, giving the victim instant frostbite; and as we all know one it starts frostbite will continue to grow until all the cells in your body are frozen or you warm up. This ice was a more extreme version of natures'. This ice wouldn't stop.

It gave me enough time to swing my staff in her direction, sending a significant gust of wind to push her out of the way. Unfortunately the demon recovered quicker than I thought. It lunged at me, fangs bared with a deafening roar. I jumped to the side and heard Aster shout for North, no doubt coming to my aid. I didn't make it back to the ground to roll away. It managed to sink its teeth into my hip. I knew the pain that comes along with being bitten, but I didn't expect the searing burn that shot through my veins a moment later. I screamed, and my legs kicked out, trying to dislodge myself from its grasp. I dug my blunt nails into its face, trying to his something, anything sensitive. My staff surged with power at my adrenaline rush and the temperature around me dropped drastically. My hand managed to snag a mangled ear of the demon and I shot ice down into the cavern.

It shrieked and flung me away. I hit the ground hard and tumbled and rolled at least twenty feet before coming to a halt on my uninjured side. My staff was flung to the side as I gripped my wound. The burning was unimaginably painful, and it wasn't just the bite, it was my whole body that burned. I felt as though I was being set on fire from the inside. I yelled in pain as I tensed up, curling into a ball praying that it would help. It didn't.

I heard Aster start calmly speaking to me. Hushed words, spoken in a low voice that was meant to be comforting.

"I'm here, snowflake. You're gonna be fine, I gotcha." I felt one of his hands smooth down my hair, but yelled out when his other brushed the edge of the bite mark. He shrank back and called for Sandy. The former star didn't fare any better. I couldn't deal with the pain of anything coming close to the wound. I was aware I was talking, but I didn't know how anything was getting through my clenched jaw.

"Please make it stop! Oh God it burns!" I sobbed.

North had loaded Tooth into the sleigh, and Sandy was searching for my staff. Aster remained hunched protectively over me. I didn't know why he'd moved to that stance until I heard him hiss.

"Get away from him, ya dirty ratbag! Or I'll rip ya apart!"

"Get away from him rabbit! He doesn't have much time left." It was Pitch. He sounded worried. Why was I on a time limit?

"Koz," I whimpered, "it hurts, why 'm I burning…"

Shadows incased my vision, and I guessed that Aster was pushed out of the way. I could feel my eyes slipping shut, and my breathing becoming labored. My chest hurt.

"Open your eyes, Jack!" Koz barked at me. "Keep them open, stay awake! Aster- make him focus."

I could feel the fabric of my hoodie being raised, and a tugging at the waist of my pants at my hip. I sobbed as my wound was brushed by something, and Aster appeared in my slowly dimming line of sight.

"Stay with me, Jackie. We're gonna get ya taken care of, but ya gotta stay with me." He looked upside down to me, and his hands cradled my face. I could feel tears rolling from my eyes, but because of the heat in me they didn't freeze like normal. Something slid into the gash on my hip. My back bowed and a cry was ripped from my throat that ended in a pained groan.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

Aster pressed his forehead to mine, and nuzzled my ear. "We've got ya. You're gonna be fine." The determination in his voice did little to dispel my fear. I reached a hand out to try, and fail, to grasp Koz's arm.

"I don' wanna die." I admitted, trying to lift my head up to see what was happening to me.

"You will not die." Koz promised. It made me feel a little better. He moved something in the wound and I thrashed my head back into the ground.

"Aster, he needs help. I can't do this alone." There was worry in the Nightmare King's voice. Aster moved from my head, and I felt him at my side, opposite of Koz. They were speaking low and fast, and without Bunny there to keep me sane I was left alone to fight unconsciousness.

I barely noticed a blinding light and comforting warmth envelope me before I knew no more.

**Hoo boy. I think I enjoyed writing this chapter more than I should have.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

My next conscious thought was a feeling of weightlessness. It was dark, and I could hear voices. I could feel softness under and around me so I figured I was in the infirmary at the Pole. The next realization was I was on my left side, and I could feel a tingling sensation on my opposite hip. There were jumbled sounds that all seemed to run together, but hey. I wasn't dead.

"-is going to be fine. Just needs rest." A Russian accent said. That must be North. He sounds awful far away.

"Bunny, how are you feeling? You need to rest too." Tooth asked. She sounded to be standing closer than North.

"She is right, my friend. Young Jack is strong. More so than we knew. But he will be concerned if you keel over when he wakes." North commented.

"I'm fine. I just want to be here when he comes to." He mumbled. He was close, right next to me.

"You are most certainly not fine. You do realize what you did to save him, don't you? How much energy you expelled?" Koz said. I was surprised he was here. I barely remembered him being there when I got bit.

"I know exactly what I did to save him, and I'd do it again if that meant keepin' him safe." Aster snapped. To say I was touched was and understatement. He was so sweet when he wanted to be. I wanted so bad to open my eyes, and tell them I was okay. I could hear them, every word, but I couldn't answer. It was frustrating.

"I understand that, but to use the An Chéad Solas was reckless." Koz reprimanded. I couldn't wait to ask him what the First Light was. I tried again to join the land of the living, and succeeded. I opened an eye.

What met me was steel-grey fur and black robes. Aster and Koz were standing almost nose to nose glaring at each other. You could almost feel the electricity in their heated gazes. I huffed a silent laugh and they instantly turned to me. The two looked down and I saw twin looks of pure relief staring back at me.

"How are feeling Jack?" Koz asked. He slid into a chair at the side of my bed and brushed some hair out of my face; giving me that older relative smile. I weakly returned it. Aster hopped away and returned with a glass of water. He helped me sit up, sliding a furry arm around my shoulders and lifting; piling pillows behind me. The water tasted like heaven, and I was smart enough to take small sips to not gag.

"W-what happened?" I croaked. Tooth gasped and fluttered over to hover in front of me.

"Oh sweet tooth, you were bitten by the Wendigo. We were so worried." She said, placing a hand on my cheek.

"I remember that, but it doesn't explain why it felt like someone poured lava in me."

"When a Wendigo bites someone, they release venom to incapacitate them. If the victim isn't eaten, they turn." Koz informed me. He had a grim look on his face, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But there isn't any cure for that, is there?" I asked.

Koz shook his head and looked at Aster, raising raised a brow. The Herald of Spring sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Ya almost didn' make it, Jackie. It almost turned ya. I used the An Chéad Solas, my people called it the First Light, to disperse the venom in your system. Nothin' dark can stand it."

"So if you used the light to suck out the venom, why do I still feel like I was run over?" I glanced at them, looking them over as I sipped my water.

"You've been asleep for nine days, sweet tooth." Tooth explained. She hovered nervously between Aster and Koz. I looked between them. They didn't kill each other. I was about to ask how long those two had been in the same room when Vlad came sauntering in. He climbed up onto my bed and planted himself in my lap.

"What do ya think you're doing, ya drongo?" Aster asked; crossing his arms and raising a thick brow.

Vlad's reply was pure gibberish. He flailed his little arms and bobbed his head side to side obviously trying to make an important point, making his bell hat jingle.

"I think he just appointed himself your bodyguard, Jack." Koz said, trying to smother a chuckle. I laughed, but it turned into a yawn toward the end. I shuffled down into the pillow mound and got comfy. I hated how tired I was. I just slept for nine days; I should be vibrating with energy. Tooth noticed and smiled and patted my cheek again.

"Let's give you some time to relax, Jack. You're still regaining your strength." Tooth cooed at me. She grabbed North's hand as she exited, making sure he got the hint. I let my eyes slip closed, and my breathing even. I wasn't asleep, it was more like sleep mode for computers. I could instantly pop back into awareness, but it helped me recharge, I guess. Aster and Koz were still in the room, and I heard them talking quietly.

"Using the light was irresponsible, rabbit. But… I'm glad you did." Koz said softly.

"Why are you suddenly so concerned about him? Not too long ago you were trying to seduce him to your side. Why aren't you trying now?" Aster asked.

"Because. He and I have an understanding. I'm not as insane as I once was, believe it or not." I could hear him smirk.

"You're still bonkers. Just less bloodthirsty."

Koz sighed. "I… was not in my right mind. The fearlings invaded every inch of my mind. I was as much a prisoner to them as you once were. Be thankful Manny drove the worst of them out of me."

"Be thankful? Why should I be thankful for the genocide of my entire race, Kozmotis? My people trusted you, my family trusted you. We let you into our home. Nursed you back to health. And what do we get? Betrayal. Fire, and chaos, and death are what we got. I fought every day. I heard my brothers dying every day. Watched them fall to the darkness. Do you know how long it took to be able to not smell the blood and singed flesh of my race? And even longer still to come to terms with the nightmares that will never leave?" Aster hissed.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry?" Koz tone was bone tired. "Yes, Aster. I'm sorry. I regret what happened every day. They took my fear of losing my daughter, my sweet Seraphina, and used it against me. I fell to them because of my paternal need to keep her safe. But you're right; it does not excuse what happened at my hand. If I could change it I would."

There was a silence. Then Aster spoke. "I never thought I'd hear that from you. Are ya sick?"

Koz chuckled. "No. But I believe I am in the process of being redeemed." I felt a hand pat my arm.

"He's too young for ya, mate."

"Oh please, like you have any room to talk. Don't be hypocritical." I heard Aster sputter, trying to make a comeback. "You don't have to hide it. He talks about you quite a bit, you know."

"He does, does he?"

"Yes. It is most annoying." Koz muttered. Then in a faked girly voice- "'Bunny's so fast, racing him is so much fun! You should see the way he paints, it's so amazing!'" They both laughed.

"He's pretty amazing himself." Aster said.

"Then why don't you do something about it? You have to know you aren't the only one interested in him." Koz said. And that was news to me. I never heard of anyone else being interested in me. Thankfully Koz continued. "The groundhog, for one. You know how he likes pretty young things. I've heard him bragging about how he would make winter come early, just for him. And General Winter has been lurking about. He's becoming quite intrigued with your little snowflake."

"He's not mine." Aster grumbled. There was a hushed shuffling; I guessed he crossed his arms.

"Not presently. But he could be." Koz prompted. There was another quiet noise. "Would it be so bad to try for him? You haven't had a serious relationship, which I remember, since before the fearling wars."

"The doe I had my eyes on was taken from me before I could pursue her properly. You made sure of that." He answered bitterly. "And ya still haven't answered my question."

"Which was?"

"Why are ya so concerned with Jack now?"

"He and I have become quite close these past few months. Though I am not at liberty to explain why."

"Why the hell not?" Aster demanded. I felt a jolt to the mattress as he stood. I heard Koz stand as well.

"It is not my place to say. You'll just have to ask him." He paused, "Thank you, for keeping him safe." The tap, tap if his gait signaled his departure.

**Yay! Jack didn't die, and Koz and Aster kind of clear the air. Let's see what Vlad does with his new position, shall we? ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7**

Two days later I was deemed well enough to wander. Vlad followed me everywhere I went like a puppy. He was quick to try and help: pushing doors open, fluffing pillows; little things. It was endearing.

Koz came every day to check on me. I tried so hard to find a time to ask about the First Light I heard them speaking of, but it was like I'd become Mister Popular. For once I wanted to be alone, but couldn't. The Nightmare King never stayed long anyway. He asked about my recovery, and if Vlad was behaving. He had offered to dispose of him should he act out; I waved him off, insisting Vlad was a good elf.

North acted like a crazy grandfather the entire time I was at the Pole. He would constantly bring trays of sickeningly sweet treats, insisting I try one of each. Then he'd make me promise not to tell Tooth. It didn't matter even if I did. She knew.

Tooth came in the evenings. Bustling about and talking nonstop. Baby Tooth came with her, and always cuddled into my neck, as she perched on my shoulder. Vlad was not pleased. He would stamp his tiny feet and yabber on in his gibberish; hat jingling like telephone ringer. I learned to be careful about when I laughed too hard.

My favorite visitor was Aster. He would come by and we would talk. We still shot snarky jabs at each other, but while they had become friendly before, not they seemed to have developed a sense of warmth and tenderness.

About four days later I noticed once that he had circled me as I was circling him. It made my heart flutter; it was like we were each trying not to be noticed while doing a secret dance. That realization made me bark a laugh and frost.

"How ya feelin', mate?" He asked. I was perched on the railing of one of the many balconies, Vlad right next to me, Aster stood off to the side. I was finally allowed to walk around the Pole but North had grounded me; locking my staff in a weapons store room.

"I'm fine. But North still won't let me fly. He says I'm not well enough yet." I pouted. "I don't know how much better I have to be. I mean- it's like he's treating me like an actual nineteen year old, instead of someone who's almost three hundred and thirty."

"You were nineteen? Ya don't look it." Aster asked. His nose scrunched up in confusion.

I nodded. "Yep. Barely made it too."

"What d'ya mean by that?"

I had been trying to find the right time to tell him what had happened to me. I'd told everyone else, but with Aster the timing never seemed right. I took a deep breath and answered.

"I turned nineteen a week and a half before I died." I made it a point to not look at him. He didn't make a sound, but I heard his whispered exhale. I took that as a signal to continue.

"I had a little sister, her name was Emma. She was so pretty." I paused and smiled at him. "I had promised to take her skating one day, before the spring warmth thawed the pond behind our cabin too much. She was so excited; literally drug me all the way there. Anyway, we got our skates on and we were having such a good time. She laughed the entire time, until we heard the ice crack." I looked off into the endless white expanse of snow and ice. It was like I was transported back, and I was standing in front of her again. "She was so scared." I whispered; Vlad patted my ankle. "I tried to take her mind off of the situation, tried to get her to play a game with me. Hopscotch. She scolded me, thinking I was playing a trick on her. I managed to convince her otherwise; made her laugh to forget her fears." I chuckled. I noticed Aster had come closer to me, the fur on his arm brushed against my foot as he leaned on the rail.

"She copied me, and managed to get close enough for me to snag her with my staff. I swung her around onto the thicker ice and I took her place. She smiled so big when she saw she was safe." I paused again with a smile, throat tight. "The last I heard before the ice gave way was Emma shouting my name. Next I knew I was cold, and it was dark. It was frightening. When I woke up I was standing on the pond, and the Moon told me my name." I finished my tale and finally looked over. Aster was watching me. He looked deflated, ears drooping to his back and his bright green eyes downcast.

"I had no idea, Jackie. I never kne- "

"I know you didn't. I don't regret what happened. I don't. I saved her, Aster. I saved my little sister!" I grinned at him. "I'd do it all again if I got the choice." Jingling brought our attention to the Easter Elf. He was giving two thumbs up before jumping down and scurrying off.

Aster laughed. "Seems you have the startin' of a fan club there."

"To have a club there has to be more than just the president." I smirked. He just shook his head.

"ya got more members than ya know. Let's head in. I can't feel my feet." He winked at me.

Back inside the sounds of the workshop were deafening compared to the stillness of the balcony. Yetis were blundering back and forth, elves ran every which way. We heard North booming in the background about needing better locks. Then Vlad came bouncing through a doorway; following him were about half a dozen minions of his, grinning like they just stole another batch of Aster's pigment. In their tiny hands they carried my staff.

"No wonder North sounded angry." I stared. Aster walked over and crouched down in front of Vlad.

"Good onya, ya little devil." He said and picked up the staff, giving it an exaggerated twirl before handing it out to me. "Don't tell the blow-hard, yeah?"

"You got the elves to get my staff?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well he is the Easter Elf. All I had to do was make the hole. They did the rest." He answered with a confident smirk. Confidence looked really good on him, I decided. Grabbing the end of the staff, I hooked the crook around his bandolier and yanked brining him to stand right in front of me. My arms wound around his waist and mumbled into the thick ruff of his chest.

"Thank you Aster. You're the best."

He brought his arms around my shoulders tight but brief. Before I knew it he was pushing me away.

"I'll keep Santa busy. We can talk later about how to get him back for groundin' ya. Go have some fun, Snowflake." He nuzzled my forehead.

I beamed and felt my cheeks frost, then gave a loud laugh as I ran to the balcony we'd been on moments before, and jumped off the ledge. The wind swirled around me as I plummeted toward the ice. She whistled and roared, welcoming my return to her. I shouted with absolute glee before telling her to direct me to the Tooth Palace. I looked back as I flew higher. Aster stood, with a smile, tall and proud at the window to the balcony.

I zipped through the halls, greeting the baby teeth as I went. They directed me to their mother, who was admiring a handful of brand new baby teeth.

"Oh that sweet little girl! She brushed so well! Look at how pearly white they are!" She gushed, her plumage fanning out behind her.

"Not as white as mine, right?" I spoke, right behind her. She jumped and giggled.

"No, your teeth are as perfect and white as the snow you play with. I'm surprised to see you here, Jack. I thought North was keeping you on lock down."

I chuckled. "He tried. Had my staff locked up somewhere. Aster had Vlad get it for me so I could leave."

"Oh he did, huh. That was mighty sweet of him." She winked.

"It was, wasn't it? I'd wager that deserves a reward, don't you think?" I wagged my eyebrows at her. She instantly knew.

"You're finally going to tell him? Oh my goodness! When? How?" Tooth squealed. She was practically vibrating in her excitement.

"Well, I asked koz if there was anything special I had to do. He told me I had to present Aster with a gift that was personal to me, to make it sincere. I don't really have anything that would be considered that important. All I really have is my staff, a few pictures from Jamie, some blankets… and my memories." I paused to let that sink in. "I was wondering if I could get my tooth box. Just for a little while. I want to present my memories to Aster, so we can learn who I was together."

She was quiet, her hands covered her mouth. When she lowered them she gave me a watery smile.

"Oh sweet tooth. He'd be honored to share that with you. Pitch told me about your idea the day after we brought you back. I've actually been waiting for you to show up, so-" She paused and reached behind her, bringing up my tooth box, "that's why I dug this little thing out ahead of time."

She held it out and the surface glittered. I gingerly took it and cradled it to my chest.

"Tooth? Do you think this will work? Do you think Aster will…" I murmered.

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to worry about him. He cares about you, you know that. He's laughed more since you joined us that in the thousand years I've known him." She smiled gently at me.

"Yeah, but… making someone laugh isn't exactly the same thing as being in love."

Tooth giggled. "Jack, Aster is enamored with you. He wouldn't dream of rejecting you like this. I can't say it's love on his end, at least not yet. But I know he wants it to be. He's been on pins and needles with the whole courting you back thing. He's trying so hard not to mess anything up and scare you away."

I chuckled. There was no way he'd ever mess up. I was elated when he first started to reciprocate my actions; though my self-esteem kept getting in the way: _He's just doing this to not hurt your feelings_. I had to keep reminding myself that everything I'd seen, and heard, from him and the others, made it obvious that this wasn't a trick.

I guess I had stayed too silent for Tooth, she took my cheeks in her hands and made me look her in the eye.

"If you don't believe me then go talk to Pitch. He's the one that told me about your idea, he told me about how close you two have gotten; about how he sees you as a part of his family now. He called you the 'obnoxious nephew he never wanted.'" She laughed. "He's rooting for you just as much as I am. He told me to tell you that he wishes you luck, and expects a formal request for courtship from Aster when all is said and done."

"Wow, Koz got more involved than I thought he ever would." I smirked.

"That's what you do for family." She said softly. I returned her smile and dropped my gaze. Sometimes I still couldn't believe I had a family; and such an awesome one, at that. When I looked back up I steeled myself with determination. I gave her a fierce hug and a grateful 'thank you' then threw myself into the wind.

I had me a bunny to bag!

**One more chapter and I'm done with this. Though there ideas for one-shots after. I like Vlad and Koz to much to leave them alone. ****J****Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

I landed just inside the main tunnel to the Warren. I was bright, and green, flowers were everywhere, a perfect eternal spring. I took a deep breath and started walking.

I searched for over an hour, he wasn't at the dye river, not at the egg fields either. I crossed off the paint flowers as I flopped down on a sloping green hill. This shouldn't be as hard as it is. He's a six foot one giant anthromorphic rabbit for crying out loud. I sulked into the grass. Should have brought carrots.

As I glared into the ground an egglet waddled up to me. Its shell was painted a light pink, with orange and blue swirls. I picked it up and admired it as it stood in my palm.

"You wouldn't happen to know where your maker is, huh little thing?"

It jumped from my hand and started to walk away toward a moss covered rock face. I followed. I had nothing better to do, and I was out of ideas. It lead me behind a few large boulders, and past one or two guard sentries that gave me a once over before turning away. When we cleared the rocks I saw it. I thought it was another boulder at first, but the dark wooden door caught my attention.

Nestled safely between the boulder maze, and the mountainous rock face, was what looked like a hobbit house. This had to be Aster's personal burrow. I looked down to the egglet.

"Is he inside?"

The egg just waddled to the door. I knocked, and called out, but there was no answer. I pushed the door open and walked in.

The burrow was just as I'd imagined: packed dirt floors and walls, arching hallways, rustic wood furniture, no doubt handmade. The kitchen housed a wood burning stove, glazed clay dishes, and metal cutlery. There was a pile stacked high in the cast iron sink. I made and face and thought- _If he's not gonna be here for a bit, the least I can do is clean up._ I started with the sink.

After the dishes we done and put away, I migrated to the next mess. I picked up linens, wiped down dusty surfaces, straightened nick-knacks, and even made a salad with green apples for when Aster came in. I kept it in a covered bowl encasing it with a decent layer of frost to keep it fresh.

I moseyed through the burrow looking at the walls. Most were covered in murals. One was filled with images of Sandy, and looked to be the oldest. The former star was flitting through the sky on a cloud of his golden dreamsand. The world below him was not one I was familiar with. Pooka like Aster, but smaller, seemed to be running after him with grins on their faces. A grey one at the front drew my gaze, and I smiled.

The next wall I came across was brightly done up with greens, blues, purples and yellows. Tooth flew proudly above her palace, holding a sword in front of her. The walls of her towers faintly glittered gold in the low light. The mini fairies were here and there, and seemed to be everywhere down the stretch of wall. A dark figure shaped like a monkey seemed to plummet to the jungle below.

The third hallway was filled with blues and whites. A man with black hair and a short black beard laughed around a fire, surrounded by others. His red coat swallowed his frame as he held up fistfuls of treasure. This was what North must have looked like. I chuckled, unable to imagine him any other way. They group sat in the middle of an encampment of Russian stylized tents, dozens of fires roared all around.

I was about to turn down a darker hall when a furry hand grabbed my shoulder.

"What the hell do ya think you're doin' in here!" Aster growled. I flinched at his tone.

"I was looking for you, the egg led me here." I rushed.

"You've no right to be here, get out!" He shoved me toward the door.

"Aster I'm- " I tried.

"LEAVE JACK!" He shouted at me. He looked furious, like in sixty-eight. I gripped my staff in front of me as I backed up.

"I'm sorry! I can explain!"

He started speaking, so fast I could barely make it out. The last sentence though, I did. But I wish I hadn't.

"Ní féidir a fheiceáil fiú nuair nach bhfuil tú ag iarraidh! A dhéanamh tú praiseach i ngach áit! "(Can't even see when you're not wanted! You make a mess everywhere!")

I stared at him, and the hurt on my face must have shown because his face drooped.

"Jack…" He voiced, subdued.

"I get it. If I'm not wanted, I'll leave. Sorry to make such a mess by cleaning." I turned and sprinted to the door. I didn't even realize I'd answered him until I heard him shout my name. I didn't look back; I couldn't let him see me cry.

I flew on default, not really caring where I went. This day had gone to shit faster than anything I could think of. I had planned on asking him to give me a chance, and now I'm running away from him. The wind set me down next to a fir tree at the bank of my pond. I smiled as she ruffled my hair.

"Are congratulations in order?" A suave British voice beckoned from behind me. Koz came up and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned and leaned into him before he could realize.

"No. It's not." I mumbled into his robes.

"What did he do?" The Nightmare King hissed.

"I messed up. Tried to explain, but he told me I wasn't wanted there… that I always mess things up." I hated that I sniffled.

"What happened, Jack?" He asked, much gentler.

I recounted my day. How got the tooth box, went to see him. I told him about being led to the burrow, and he different hallways, then Aster's anger.

Koz sighed like he understood.

"Those halls once housed his family. He had dug those rooms for a future with a mate, and kits. It seems that he has yet to let old ghosts lie. I'm sorry you had to endure his anger. I'd be more than happy to avenge you." He said with a smirk.

"No, thanks. He's mad enough already." I said with a laugh. He brought his arms up and gave me a brief hug.

"What are you planning to do now?" He asked.

"I was just gonna go back to the Pole. Regroup there. Jamie says people stuff themselves with ice cream when their sad to feel better. I'm gonna see if that helps." I cage him a wry grin.

At the Pole I sat in the den watching the fire. The frozen treat wasn't helping, but I ate the whole carton anyway. It's not like North would miss it. He had a walk in freezer filled with the stuff. Vlad had found me soon after I arrived and had planted himself in my lap, refusing to leave. He turned out to be a pretty good listener.

"I just don't get it. I thought I was doing right. Granted it probably wasn't as smooth as it should have been, but I think I was doing alright." I looked down at him and he nodded.

"We even seemed to be getting along better. He nuzzled me! And did the nose bump thing! That counts as him reciprocating, doesn't it?" Vlad cocked his head. I sighed.

"I just wanted a chance." I mumbled. Vlad patted my arm and offered me a half-eaten cookie.

From behind me I heard North raise his voice- "You're temper will be the end of you, Bunny!" Then there was a crash. I ducked down, making myself as small as I could. Aster was here! Shit. Maybe Vlad could distract him so I could leave. I could go bother Koz some more. That was always fun.

"I know that, ya blow hard! I just need to know if he's here!" Aster said.

"Why would I tell you that? So you can yell at the poor boy again?"

"No! I need to apologize, to explain! I don't want to lose my chance with him, and the longer you keep flappin' your gums the less time I have to make it right."

I heard North sigh and could picture him stroking his beard.

"Please Nick. I know I messed up, but I wanna make it right. Have ya seen the snowflake or not?" Aster muttered. He sounded tired.

"Da. He is here. Find Easter Elf. He will know where Jack is. I warn you though, my friend. Break his heart, and I will rip yours out." The jolly man threatened. I winced. That's when Vlad decided to jump down and race off towards the two older Guardians. I heard his little bell jingling and soon heard tiny footsteps, and larger padded ones come around to face me. I didn't even bother pretending to be asleep, just watched as the Easter Bunny crouched in front of me.

"Ya heard all that, I assume?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry snowflake. I was outta line back there. You've got me all out of sorts with this whole courtin' thing. I can't think straight." He looked down, ears pressed flat against his back.

"It's okay. Koz told me why you got so mad. I shouldn't have gone barging into your space like that." I told him, sitting up.

"That's not an excuse to say what I did. You are wanted, and you don't make messes. You fix more of ours than make ones of your own." He smirked at me, eliciting a smile.

With the tension mostly gone, I figured this was as good a time as any so I braced myself and took out the tooth box.

"I need to tell you something." I started. Then took a deep breath.

_Ní__dóigh liom go bhfuil i bhfad a thairiscint, díreach tar éis mo chuid cuimhní cinn agus teanga a fhios agat cheana féin. Tá mé bródúil, agus tá mé i gceannas crua. A thabhairt liom tú mo chroí, agus ar mo mhuinín. Ní féidir liom gealltanas nach mbeidh amanna a fháil garbh, ach tá mé ag súil le troid trí iad a dhéanamh ar an dea-uair níos fearr__ a__g__an deis a dhéanamh tú sásta go mbeadh a dhéanamh ar mo chroí chanadh. Cad a dhéanann tú a rá, Cottontail?__"_ (I don't have much to offer, just my memories and a language you already know. I'm proud, and I'm hard headed but I give to you my heart, and my trust. I can't promise times won't get rough, but I look forward to fighting through them to make the good times better. Having the chance to make you happy would make my heart sing. What do you say, Cottontail?) I asked. God I was scared. I kept my head down through the whole thing.

When I finally looked up he was staring at me like I'd grown a second head that spewed fire. His eyes shone and I worried I screwed up, again. Those thoughts were dispelled, though, when he pulled me to his chest.

"Nach bhfuil mé chuala na focail sin san faid, Jack, atá déanta agat gach rud ceart. Isteach i do lámha ar siúl i mo chroí, vow mé chun tú a chosaint, agus adhair tú. Níl mé an éasca a fháil ar a bhfuil an oiread, ach tá súil agam a bhlaiseadh ar an dea-uair a rinne milse trí shárú an olc. Tá mé ag onóir agus a shárú chun glacadh leis."( I haven't heard those words in so long, Jack, you've done everything right. Into your hands I place my heart, I vow to protect you, and adore you. I'm not the easiest to get on with either, but I hope to savor the good times made sweeter by overcoming the bad. I'm honored and humbled to accept.) He said and pressed his nose to my neck in a nuzzle that made me frost. I brought my arms around his neck and buried my face in the ruff at his shoulder. Peeking over, I saw Koz. He smiled warmly at my mouthed 'Thank you' and melted into the shadows.

I never knew asking for a favor would grant me a new family member, and a chance at the happiness I'd always dreamed of.

End.

**I hope this ended up alright. My imagination isn't working like I want it to thanks to life events at the moment, but I like how it worked out. I hope you all did too! Thank you all for sticking with the story! I love you all!**


End file.
